Destino
by Para Nao Deletar
Summary: Harry e Draco se encontram em meio a guerra. Slash, HPDM. Oneshot escrita para a missão especial da Fanfic Br.


**Título: ** Destino

**Autora:** Ivi

**Beta: ** Marck Evans. Obrigada, beta lindão.

**Classificação: ** R

**Par:** Draco Malfoy/ Harry Potter

**Avisos: ** Slash, yaoi, levemente angst.

**Disclaimer:** Todos personagens são da J.K. Rowling. Eu bem que tento ganhar pelo menos o Draco, mas... T-T

Referente a palavra nº 36 da minha table. Escrita para a missão especial da comunidade Fanficbr do Live Journal.

* * *

**Destino**

Estava com a respiração ofegante, um lado do corpo doendo horrivelmente. 'Mais rápido. Resta pouco tempo.' Caiu quando os pés deslizaram no piso escorregadio, machucando a mão esquerda na queda. Não se preocupou com os arranhões e com o latejar de dor. Levantou-se e voltou a correr com o pensamento fixo em seu objetivo. 'Preciso alcançá-lo'.

Harry sentia os pulmões ardendo e achava que a qualquer momento não conseguiria mais. Respirar era difícil, todo seu corpo protestava contra o esforço que fazia. Já estava naquela perseguição há um bom tempo, atrás de uma ilusão. 'É real.'

Ao virar por uma alameda, derrapou novamente nas pedras molhadas, quase caindo. Mas finalmente o viu, quase entrando em outra rua. Parou de correr e lançou um feitiço, paralisando-o. Com bastante dificuldade, venceu o restante da distância que os separava. Ainda ofegante, aproximou-se e retirou o capuz da pessoa, torcendo para que fosse quem procurava. Sorriu, satisfeito, ao verificar que não estava enganado.

- Malfoy. Mal posso acreditar na minha sorte.

Mesmo na penumbra, era possível perceber que Draco apresentava o mesmo ar arrogante de sempre. O queixo erguido, os olhos cinzentos frios, a boca levemente torcida em sinal de desagrado. O feitiço o paralisava apenas parcialmente.

- Potter. E o que pretende fazer? Me matar? – Draco ergueu uma das sobrancelhas e deu um sorriso debochado. – Você sabe, tão bem quanto eu, que não fará isso.

Harry ergueu a varinha e a apontou direto para o coração do outro.

- E por que não? Depois de tudo que fez, você merece.

- Porque você jamais tiraria vantagem de ninguém nessa situação. Mesmo sendo eu. Seria tão pouco Grifinório...

Harry encarou os olhos cinzentos, procurando decifrá-los, mas foi inútil. 'Tornou-se um ótimo oclumente.' Apertou a varinha mais um pouco de encontro ao peito do rapaz.

- Você acha que a essa altura, eu estou preocupado em ser Grifinório? Depois de tudo que vocês fizeram, eu devo te convidar para um duelo? Nem eu sou tão idiota assim. Comensais só conhecem um tipo de justiça.

O sorriso de Draco aumentou e a voz foi ainda mais sarcástica, ao dizer:

- Potter, você não é como nós. É o maldito salvador do mundo mágico. Não vai me matar. Você e eu sabemos disso.

Por um momento, Harry quis provar que Draco estava errado e acabar logo com aquilo. Sentia-se furioso, cansado, molhado, sujo. Sabia que se a situação estivesse invertida, já estaria morto há tempos. Encarou os olhos cinza e abaixou a varinha. Liberou Draco do feitiço. Por longos momentos, ficaram se olhando.

- Potter, você deveria ter acabado comigo enquanto podia.

Harry deu uma risada amarga e disse:

-Se não consegui antes, por que conseguiria agora?

Draco deu um sorriso triste e o tocou de leve no rosto. Harry fechou os olhos para desfrutar o contato. Mal sentia o toque dos dedos gelados em sua bochecha. Estava tão aliviado em encontrá-lo com vida. Ao sentir a leve carícia em seus lábios, abriu novamente os olhos. Draco se aproximou e, com um gemido suave, o beijou. Mantendo o rosto do moreno seguro com as duas mãos, passou a língua lentamente pelo lábio dele. Era tão terno e delicado que Harry chegou a pensar que fosse um sonho. Mais um.

O beijo se aprofundou, as línguas se tocando, dentes mordendo os lábios. Provando. Exigindo. Implorando. Beijaram-se até que a necessidade por mais ar obrigou-os a se separarem. Com a respiração ofegante, Harry encarou os olhos escurecidos pelo desejo.

Aquele sentimento sempre fora capaz de enxergar ali, provavelmente por ser reflexo do seu. Beijaram-se novamente com muita urgência. As mãos ávidas percorrendo o corpo tentando relembrar o que as roupas escondiam. Nada falaram. Eles nunca se falavam antes e aquele não era o momento para começarem. O tempo era tão curto...

Harry desabotoava as vestes de Draco, mordendo o pescoço. chupando e relembrando o gosto e o cheiro tão conhecido. Enterrou os dedos no cabelo macio. 'Céus, como senti falta disso.' Quando o peito de Draco estava completamente despido, a lua – que até então esteve escondida – finalmente apareceu, dando um brilho suave a tudo.

Harry aproveitou a luz para observar o rapaz, procurando registrar cada traço de seu rosto. Encostou o loiro contra a parede e ouviu um gemido que nada tinha de prazeroso. Draco tentou se afastar, mas Harry foi mais rápido que ele, trazendo-o para o meio da rua onde a luminosidade era maior. Virou-o de costas e expôs a pele clara. Lembrava-se dela tão macia e perfeita e agora estava completamente marcada. Algumas das feridas já cicatrizando outras ainda abertas apenas não sangravam.

Draco afastou-se com brusquidão e fechou suas vestes. Harry o encarava completamente chocado.

- Por que?

- Por que o que, Potter? Por que estou ferido? – Draco deu de ombros, com pouco caso, ante o assentimento do outro. – Porque nenhum feitiço ou poção é rápido suficiente para curar quando se é o brinquedinho do Lorde.

Fúria e indignação tomaram conta de Harry.

- Droga, Malfoy. Você não precisava aceitar isso. Você tinha escolhas!

Draco se virou e o encarou por uns minutos, parecendo perplexo.

- Escolhas? Que escolhas? Eu jamais tive qualquer alternativa. Tive? Você estenderia a mão para um Comensal?

Harry lembrou-se da mão que Draco ofereceu a ele no primeiro ano e que foi recusada. Percebeu que o loiro também se lembrou do mesmo acontecimento, pelo sorriso torto que ele deu. O moreno ainda tentou, soando ligeiramente desesperado.

- Você poderia ter aceitado a ajuda de Dumbledore e tudo seria diferente.

A expressão de Draco se fechou e o sorriso se apagou.

- Dumbledore não foi capaz de se ajudar e agora está morto. Como ele poderia proteger a mim ou a minha mãe?

O pesar pela morte do diretor atingiu Harry com a mesma força de sempre. Saber que Draco esteve envolvido naquilo só piorava a sensação.

- Eu não entendo. Por que você aceita isso? Por que se sujeita? Onde está seu orgulho?

- Potter, seu estúpido. Foi justamente o orgulho Malfoy que me colocou nessa situação. Você não entende? Nada que eu fizesse poderia mudar o que estava decidido para mim.

Harry sentiu todo tumulto dos sentimentos causados por Draco o atingindo de uma só vez. Aproximou-se e o segurou pelos ombros, pouco se importando se estava machucando-o.

- Você tinha escolhas. Não era obrigado a aceitar esse destino.

Draco riu, amargurado. Seu tom de voz era irônico quando disse:

- Oh, é mesmo. O grande Harry Potter, salvador do mundo bruxo, grande esperança do povo desde que nasceu, é quem me diz que fazemos nosso destino. – O tom se tornou duro e frio. – Acorda, Potter. Você é o melhor exemplo do que digo. Tudo que faz na sua vida é por outra pessoa. É para cumprir o que esperam de você.

A verdade das palavras de Draco atingiu Harry.. Ainda que tentasse ter as rédeas de sua vida nas mãos, desde sempre, tudo fora determinado por uma profecia. O loiro continuou:

- Eu aprendi a desejar o poder e a querer tudo. Isso faz parte de mim. Infelizmente, a forma como conseguir e o preço a pagar, não fui eu quem escolhi. Não há como ou porque mudar isso.

Os braços de Harry envolveram o outro rapaz e o puxou o contra si. Encostaram testa contra testa, olhando-se nos olhos.

- Poderia ter mudado por mim.

- Você nunca me pediu.

- Eu peço agora.

Draco o beijou novamente. Um beijo cruel e doloroso. Com uma mordida, o gosto metálico de sangue invadiu a boca de Harry. O tempo deles estava acabando. Ao longe, era possível ouvir passos e vozes se aproximando. As línguas se tocavam, os dedos buscavam o máximo contato possível. Separaram-se e Draco reassumiu a expressão fria e distante, ao dizer:

- Agora, é tarde demais.

Harry viu Draco se virar e sair andando rapidamente. Chegou a erguer a varinha, mas logo a abaixou. Ouviu outros passos cada vez mais próximos. O luar iluminava o rapaz se afastando. Ainda podia ver os cabelos loiros até que Draco ergueu o capuz e voltou a cobri-los. A lua se escondeu e o loiro se perdeu na escuridão. Harry deu-lhe as costas e foi na direção contrária. Cada qual, rumo a seu destino.

_Fate  
Up against your will  
Through the thick and thin  
He will wait until  
You give yourself to him_


End file.
